Moon and Stars
by Burgie
Summary: Luna has a very important question to ask Twilight. Twiluna, fluffy fluff.


Twilight Sparkle walked slowly through the Canterlot gardens, admiring the view as she went. The moon was so bright and full and big tonight that every single flower, leaf, and blade of grass was turned to silver. Even her dress, already silver, looked as though it was spun from moonlight. It dragged along the ground as she walked, and she had to be careful not to step on it. Rarity wouldn't be too happy if she ruined the dress that she'd put so much work into.

Princess Luna had invited her to the gardens tonight, requesting her presence for a private dinner. It had occupied Twilight's mind since she'd received the letter a few weeks ago. Of course, it wasn't surprising that her marefriend would invite her on a date, but the way her friends had been acting, not to mention the sly smiles Celestia often gave her, made her think that this was something more.

And then there was the dress. Rarity had done a superb job on it, the hem airy without being poofy while the body of the dress clung to her body, leaving space for her wings on the sides. Little diamonds glittered along the skirt of the dress, and some had also been placed in her tail. Her own crown and a necklace and shoes given to her by Celestia completed the look. A crystal crescent moon glittered on the end of the delicate chain hung around her neck.

At last, Twilight reached the centre of the gardens where Luna had requested her to go to. There was nopony there, only beautiful moonlight illuminating the clearing.

"Twilight." Luna's voice came from above her. Twilight looked up, but could only see the moon hanging in the sky like a beacon.

And then shards of moonlight broke off and drifted down, spiralling until they formed a staircase made of moonbeams just a few steps away from Twilight.

"Come," said Luna's voice. "The steps will hold your weight."

And so Twilight came. She made her way up the stairs, marvelling at the fact that she was walking on moonbeams. Where they constructed of cloud-matter, or perhaps mere magic solidified? They certainly didn't look like moon rock.

Luna's laughter brought her back from her thoughts. "You are too thoughtful, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight blushed and, after ascending the last few steps, stood on a surface exactly the colour of the moon. It glowed beneath her hooves, oddly warm.

When she looked up, she saw her. Luna stood not far away from her, facing her. She kept subtly shifting her hooves, as though she was nervous.

"Luna," Twilight smiled when she saw her, and trotted over to the lunar diarch. She embraced her in a neck-hug. "You look beautiful."

And she did- her mane sparkled with all the stars in her night sky, her coat contrasted beautifully with the ground, and a dress patterned with red roses clad her body, splitting at her tail. Upon her hooves were silver shoes, while her neck held a necklace that had a star gleaming on it. A real star. Twilight gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh, wow, Luna, how did you do that?" she asked, leaning close to it in her excitement.

"The same way that I managed to create steps to the moon for you," said Luna, chuckling. "I brought the moon closer to Equestria to do this. The world can handle a few stronger tides, just for a little while."

"You moved the moon? And got a star? And we're standing on the moon?!" Twilight's shrieking would have made anyone else worry. But not her marefriend. She knew her too well, and recognised the signs of an impending study session.

"Yes, but I will explain all of that later," said Luna. "Right now, I have something very important to ask of you."

Twilight nodded, content to wait. Luna shifted her hooves in place again, took a deep breath, and then began to speak.

"Twilight Sparkle, you are truly the light of my life. When the ancient prophecy spoke of the stars aiding in my escape, it was not my lunar prison that they spoke of- it was the Nightmare. The stars were you, helping me to escape the Nightmare and my past and become a better pony. Your studiousness and willingness to help a friend brought us closer together. I fell in love with you more easily than I expected to, and was thrilled when you returned my affections. With your help, I became the mare that I am today. And so I am asking you, my stars, my beautiful Twilight who sparkles in my moonlight- will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

As she finished speaking, Luna held out the star in her magic. It trembled as she did, waiting without drawing breath. One word. One word would change everything.

Twilight was speechless. Never in her life would she have dreamed that somepony would propose to her, never mind a princess of Equestria! But she was a princess too now, so it wasn't as though she were a pauper marrying a princess.

"Yes." The word came so easily when she stopped thinking and just let her heart speak. She should do that more often. "Yes, Luna, I will marry you." She went closer to Luna and kissed her, surprising the other princess.

"Oh, Twilight." Luna was crying, but Twilight knew that they were tears of relief and joy. "Thank you so much. You have made me the happiest mare in Equestria- nay, the whole cosmos!" She gestured with a hoof to the stars surrounding them. "I want all to know of this most glorious of nights! I, Princess Luna, am marrying my marefriend! The one who saved me, and all of Equestria, countless times."

Beaming, Luna pressed the star close to Twilight's horn and waited while a beam of moonlight similar to her stairs before formed around the horn, keeping it snugly in place.

"There," she said, still smiling. "How many mares can say that they have a star as the diamond on their engagement ring?"

Twilight giggled. "Oh, Luna. I love you."

"And I you, my sparkling star," said Luna, and once more their lips met in a kiss.

All over Equestria that night, other couples were doing the same. Lips met, proposals were made, unions were consummated, and even Cadance over in the crystal kingdom felt the strong rush of love that poured from the moon hanging closer to Equestria than ever before. And all for the love of the princess of friendship.


End file.
